


Megan's New Perspective

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Babying, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: This is a world where the Pokemon have taken over and humans become their children.





	1. I get rescued and I get adopted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get rescued by some Pokemon from the HHA and I get adopted by the Gladstone family.

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.  
I woke up from a nightmare about my old family abandoning me inside the Unova Route 4 desert when the Pokemon took over and I looked around.  
I saw Petunia my Shiny Petilil best friend forever looking down at me from up on a log and I smiled at her.  
Me:"Petunia I'm ok." "I just had a nightmare about being abandoned by my old family inside the Route 4 desert."  
I said.  
Me:"We'll find a way better family who won't ground me all the time from my electronic devices for really stupid reasons."  
I said.  
Me:"I hated my dad." "He was a narcissistic person who only cared about himself." "He never loved me."  
I said.  
Petunia jumped into my arms and she nuzzled her head against me.  
Me:"You're a sweet little Pokemon Petunia." "You'll be my little sister."  
I said.  
Erica the Shiny Espeon walked around in the forest and she saw me holding Petunia in my arms.  
Erica walked over to me and she looked up.  
Erica:"Hello Green Queen." "It's about time that we finally found you." "I'm Officer Erica Jones from the HHA."  
She said.  
Erica:"You have escaped from us seventeen times with that Shiny Petilil."  
She said.  
Me:"I don't want to be babied by a Pokemon family!" "I'm an adult!"  
I said.  
Me:"I've been treated badly all the time ever since my narcissistic father divorced my mother."  
I said.  
Me:"I got grounded all the time from my electronic devices for very for stupid reasons."  
I said.  
Me:"Like going over my two hour video game limit!" "Or clogging one of our three toilets up from using too much toilet paper." "Or using more than one paper towel."  
I said.  
Me:"Just because I'm autistic doesn't mean that he's allowed to treat me badly all the time."  
I said.  
Me:"My name is Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Erica:"Your father is a really big jerk Megan."  
She said.  
Erica:"We'll have some Pokemon in the other six Regions look for him because he fled this Unova Region with his family members."  
She said.  
Erica:"Then we'll arrest him for treating you badly all the time." "We're giving you a second chance to live."  
She said.  
Erica:"Recently a brand new family came into our HHA building to adopt a human but haven't been successful."  
She said.  
Erica:"They want give their adopted nonshiny Riolu daughter Laura an older human sister to play games with."  
She said.  
Erica:"It's because she's an only child." "She was abandoned by her real parents who didn't want another kid to raise." "They're called the Gladstones."  
She said.  
Me:"Sign me up to be adopted by that family right now Erica." "We'll be big sisters to little Laura." "We'll have so much fun."  
I said.  
Erica took me to the Castelia City HHA building and we went inside.  
Me:"Petunia this Shiny Petilil doesn't want to leave me at all miss Erica." "We're best friends forever."  
I said.  
Me:"She saved me in the forest from a Wild Whirlipede Pokemon with her Hidden Power Move." "Psychic Type."  
I said.  
Erica:"Now that's one way to meet a brand new Pokemon friend Megan." "Get attacked by a Pokemon."  
She said.  
Me:"Petunia wants to evolve into a Lilligant." "She can't find a Sun Stone." "I'll find one for her."  
I said.  
Erica saw a Shiny female Swampert and she also saw a Shiny male Sceptile.  
Erica saw a nonshiny Riolu hiding behind their legs and she laughed.  
Erica raced over to Swampert and she smiled at her.  
Erica:"Hello Sabrina!" "We have a human daughter for you to adopt." "She's been called Green Queen by us."  
She said.  
Erica:"Her real name is Megan Kendell." "She's not into the babying thing at all." "Not too long ago she was abandoned by her family."  
She said.  
Erica:"She's been abused too." "Grounded for very stupid reasons from all of the electronic devices by her narcissistic father."  
She said.  
Samuel:"We won't ground Megan." "She's an adult." "We'll treat her better." "Her old dad needs to learn a lesson."  
He said.  
Laura:"Mommy she's holding a Shiny Petilil!" "That must be her friend!"  
She said.  
I walked over to Erica and I looked at all three Pokemon.  
Me:"Hello everyone." "I'm Megan Kendell." "This is my best friend forever Petunia." "It's very nice to meet all of you."  
I said.  
Samuel:"We're the Gladstone family." "I'm Samuel the Sceptile." "Sabrina the Swampert is my wife." "Laura the Riolu is our daughter."  
He said.  
Samuel:"We wanted to be a family of four." "We're changing that to five."  
He said.  
Sabrina:"Welcome to our family Megan and Petunia."  
She said.  
Sabrina and Samuel signed the adoption papers to add me into their family.  
Sabrina and Samuel signed another set of adoption papers to add Petunia into their family.  
We left the HAA and we went to the house.  
Sabrina and Samuel showed me my new bedroom.  
My bedroom has a white desk,a black tv,a pink rug,a light brown bookshelf,a white dresser,a white bed,a purple crib,a light brown toy box and a bathroom.  
Me:"Wow!" "I got my own bathroom!" "This is so cool!"  
I said.  
Me:"Who sleeps in the crib mom?"  
I asked.  
Laura:"I do big sister!" "We're sharing this bedroom!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yay!" "I get to play with Laura in here and we can sleep in here too." "Oh and Petunia too."  
I said.  
Me:"I met a Wild Shiny Mienfoo and she taught me how to use Aura." "Oh and she taught me how to use Aura Sphere."  
I said.  
Me:"I want her to join our family and we can play together all the time."  
I said.  
Samuel:"So that's how you can understand us without taking a pill." "That's really cool."  
He said.  
Petunia:"Megan I'm hungry!"  
She said.  
Me:"Petunia is very shy around Pokemon that she doesn't know at all." "She can talk to me."  
I said.  
Me:"She has a Timid Nature." "She has the Quick Tempered Characteristic."  
I said.  
Laura:"Wow!" "She's just like me!"  
She said.  
Me:"I was attacked by Beedrills when I was really little." "I've been afraid of needles ever since that happened."  
I said.  
Me:"They remind me of those Beedrill stingers that stung me six times." "I've also been afraid of Pokemon ever since that happened."  
I said.  
Me:"I overcame my fear and now I got my best friend forever Petunia the Shiny Petilil that was found inside the Pinwheel Forest."  
I said.  
Samuel:"We won't let those Beedrill mess with you ever again."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bed and my two siblings are fast asleep in their crib.  
I'm wearing a Mudkip nightgown and I'm wearing a pair of Mudkip undies.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I get framed for stealing jewelry in the Route 9 mall and I get the thief arrested.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get some new baby clothes and I get some new toys. I see my Shiny Mienfoo best friend again and I ask her to join my new family. My best friend Mienfoo tells me yes that she'll join my new family and that her nickname is Mei-Lin. I agree to being babied by my parents and I get a brand new look to my bedroom by picking out a paint color which is light green.

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:30 am and I got dressed in my new brand outfit.  
I'm wearing a Shiny Mudkip short sleeved hoodie and I'm also wearing a pair of Shiny Mudkip shorts.  
Me:"Wow." "I look so cute in this outfit."  
I said.  
Sabrina walked into my bedroom and she smiled at me.  
Sabrina:"Megan do you want to be babied by us two?" "We'll take it very slowly." "It's your choice honey."  
She said.  
Me:"Yes." "I'll be babied by you two." "I don't want anyone else to baby me."  
I said.  
Sabrina:"We got one triple stroller in our hallway's second closet Megan." "We'll put you into it with your little sister Laura." "Petunia as well."  
She said.  
Sabrina:"It's pink."  
She said.  
Me:"Do you have any diapers?"  
I asked.  
Sabrina:"No." "We don't."  
She said.  
Me:"I want to be turned into a three year old again."  
I said.  
Sabrina:"Ok." "We'll do that sometime."  
She said.  
Me:"Let's go to the store." "I'm ready to buy some new clothes for the dresser." "I saw this very cute Rockruff doll at the toy store out on Unova Route 9."  
I said.  
Me:"I really hope that it hasn't been bought yet by another Pokemon for their child."  
I said.  
Sabrina:"Ok." "Let's go Megan." "I'll get you that Rockruff doll if it hasn't been bought yet."  
She said.  
Sabrina got the stroller out and she put Laura into it.  
Petunia jumped up and she fell into the middle seat on her face.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "I knew that was going to happen."  
I said.  
I helped Petunia to sit up and I buckled her in.  
Petunia:"That wasn't very funny at all!"  
She said.  
Sabrina:"I'll have to put you in there from now on Petunia." "I don't want you to get hurt."  
She said.  
We left the house and we went to the mall.  
I looked at the baby toys inside of the toy store with my two little sisters and I saw my Rockruff doll sitting on top of a shelf.  
Me:"I want to get that adorable Rockruff doll girls." "If we behave then mommy will buy it." "We'll take turns sleeping with it."  
I said.  
Petunia:"It's so adorable!" "I love it!"  
She said.  
Laura:"Rockruff's evolved form Lycanroc has three forms."  
She said.  
Me:"Midday,Midnight and Dusk."  
I said.  
I found a dark green backpack and I picked it up.  
A fourteen year old girl named Haley saw some jewelry that she wanted to wear and her mom said no.  
Haley took the jewelry when her mother wasn't looking and she put it into my brand new dark green backpack's last pouch.  
Haley smirked evilly at me and she went back to her mom.  
Laura and Petunia my two sisters saw the crime happen.  
I walked over to the counter and I put the backpack on it.  
Me:"I want to buy this backpack with my mom's money." "I'm going into preschool right after I get turned into a three year old."  
I said.  
A Shiny female Mienfoo walked over to me and she hugged me.  
Mei-Lin:"Megan it's so nice to see you again!" "It's me Mei-Lin!" "Your best friend forever!"  
She said.  
Me:"Mei-Lin it's so nice to see you again!" "It's me Megan Gladstone."  
I said.  
Me:"I missed you so much!"  
I said.  
Me:"Mei-Lin please join our family!"  
I said.  
Mei-Lin:"Ok!" "Megan I'll join your family."  
She said.  
The female clerk checked my dark green backpack and she found the stolen jewelry in my last pouch.  
Female clerk:"You're in very big trouble missy for stealing this jewelry."  
She said.  
Laura:"We saw the thief!"  
She said.  
Petunia:"The teenage girl's name is Haley!" "She's the one wearing a light pink t-shirt!" "Black hair!" "Green eyes!"  
She said.  
Haley got arrested and she got grounded forever.  
We got the baby stuff and we got the Rockruff doll.  
We went back to our house and we got all of my baby stuff set up in my bedroom right after my Shiny best friend forever Mei-Lin was adopted by my family.  
My mom put a diaper on me and she got me into my new pajamas.  
Later that night.  
I'm fast asleep and so are my three sisters.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get rushed into emergency surgery.

The next day.  
It's 5:30 am on Sunday July the 5th the 2026.  
I woke up with a very dull pain in my stomach and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.  
Two hours later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Laura,Mei-Lin and Petunia my three little sisters woke up.  
I woke up with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Mei-Lin took one look at me and she frowned.  
Mei-Lin:"Laura go get our parents right now please." "Megan is really sick with a high fever." "She's in a lot of pain."  
She said.  
Laura climbed out of the crib carefully and she raced into her parent's bedroom.  
Sabrina:"Laura good morning!"  
She said.  
Laura:"Megan is really sick with a high fever mama!" "She's in a lot of pain."  
She said.  
Steven:"I'll go check on her honey."  
He said.  
Sabrina:"She must have caught something yesterday."  
She said.  
Steven walked into my bedroom and he walked over to my crib.  
Steven put his right paw on my forehead and he pulled it back quickly.  
Steven:"Ouch!" "You're burning up with a really high fever sweetheart!"  
He said.  
Me:"My tummy hurts really bad!" "I feel like throwing up!"  
I said.  
Steven:"We're going to call your doctor Smith right now." "Hopefully she'll get you in." "It's her day off."  
He said.  
Steven left my room and he made a phone call to my doctor to see if she would get me into her office.  
Steven hung up the phone and he grabbed the car keys.  
Steven:"Doctor Smith wants us to bring Megan into her office right now sweetheart." "She thinks that it might be the start of appendicitis."  
He said.  
Sabrina:"Oh no!" "My poor baby!"  
She said.  
Steven and Sabrina got all four of us girls into the black car.  
Steven and Sabrina arrived at the doctor's office with all four of us girls.  
Steven unbuckled me very gently and Sabrina picked me up very gently.  
Me:"Mama I'm scared."  
I said.  
Sabrina:"The doctor will make your stomach ache go away sweetheart." "She's very nice." "Our girl Laura loves her."  
She said.  
Laura:"She gives me shots." "Then I get a sugar free lollipop from her for behaving!"  
She said.  
We went into the office and we went into the second examination room.  
A nonshiny female Raichu walked into the examination room with a tray in her paws and she put it down on the counter.  
Shannon:"Hello there Megan." "I'm Shannon." "It's very nice to meet you."  
She said.  
Shannon walked over to me with a butterfly needle in her right paw and she cleaned my left arm off.  
Shannon:"I need to start an IV on you Megan." "You're going to feel a little pinch."  
She said.  
Shannon tied the tourniquet around my left arm and she inserted the needle into my vein.  
Shannon left the cannula in my left arm and she took the needle out with her right paw.  
Shannon taped the cannula down and she took a vial of my blood to test underneath her microscope.  
Sabrina:"You're so brave honey!" "You didn't even cry!"  
She said.  
Steven:"She was fine yesterday at the mall until someone framed her." "She didn't get into trouble." "We rewarded her with a Rockruff doll."  
He said.  
Shannon:"I heard about that." "It makes me mad." "She didn't deserved to be framed." "You were buying her baby clothes."  
She said.  
Shannon left the room and a Shiny female Lopunny walked into the room.  
Dr. Smith:"Hello there Megan." "I'm your doctor Lannah Smith." "It's very nice to meet you."  
She said.  
Dr. Smith walked over to me and she put her paws on my stomach.  
Dr. Smith pushed down on my lower right side with her paws gently and she let go.  
Me:"Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" "Stop that!" "It hurts!"  
I said.  
Dr. Smith:"She needs to have her appendix removed." "It's a very good thing that you brought her in because she's really sick."  
She said.  
Sabrina:"We'll drive over to the hospital." "She'll get to ride in the ambulance."  
She said.  
An ambulance arrived at the doctor's office and the paramedics got out.  
A female Shiny Chansey and a Shiny female Audino loaded me into the ambulance.  
It's 9:50 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 11:50 am.  
I'm fast asleep in my hospital room and I'm recovering from my two surgeries.  
My mom and dad are in the room.  
My three sisters Petunia,Laura and Mei-Lin are in the room.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my crib and my sisters are fast asleep in their crib.  
The doctors healed my incisions and they sent me home to recover.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I get turned into a three year old girl

Six weeks later.   
It's 7:00 am on Sunday August the 16th 2026.   
I woke up in my crib and I looked up at my mobile.   
My mom came into my bedroom with a brand new outfit for me to wear and she dressed me up in it.   
Sabrina:"You're so cute honey!" "I'm really happy that your two surgeries went well six weeks ago."   
She said.   
Me:"Mom I want to be a three year old again!"   
I said.   
Sabrina:"Ok." "We'll go back to the hospital honey." "They'll change you into a three year old girl again."   
She said.  
My parents took me to the hospital and they came back with me as a three year old.  
My parents removed all of my adult clothes and my parents bought me a lot of three year old clothes.  
My parents removed the big bed and my parents got me the three year old bed.  
I woke up in my new outfit and I felt very grouchy.  
Sabrina:"The doctors said that she would be really grouchy." "Let's leave her alone for a while."  
She said.  
Steven:"I'll give her some medicine." "She has a headache."  
He said.  
Steven gave me some medicine and he left my bedroom.  
Petunia,Mei-Lin and Laura played in the living room quietly.  
Steven:"She'll get used to her three year old body." "She was tired of being an adult." "Her sisters are really happy."  
He said.  
Laura:"I'm still the little sister right?"  
She asked.  
Sabrina:"Yes." "You're still the little sister." "So is Petunia."  
She said.  
Mei-Lin:"I'm the older sister."  
She said.  
Petunia:"I'm the second older sister."  
She said.  
Steven:"That's true." "Two older sisters." "You have to protect your two younger sisters."  
He said.  
I woke up with a wet diaper and I burst into tears.  
My mom came into the bedroom and she changed my diaper on the changing table.  
Sabrina:"There we go." "Your diaper is clean now." "The doctors wanted us to put them on you."  
She said.  
Later that night at 6:30 pm.   
I sat down at the table in the kitchen and I ate dinner.  
Mei-Lin:"How are you feeling little sister?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I'm feeling a lot better now big sister."  
I said.  
Steven:"How do you like being a three year old again?"  
He asked.  
Me:"I love it!" "I'm going to preschool."  
I said.  
Sabrina:"We'll get you and Laura signed up for preschool."  
She said.  
Mei-Lin:"We're going to be in the third grade." "We'll be down the hall from your preschool class."  
She said.  
Petunia:"We can play outside at recess together."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep and we're going to school tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. We go to school for the first time and we get bullied in the classrooms

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Riolu outfit.  
I did my hair and I brushed my teeth.  
My sisters Laura,Petunia and Mei-Lin raced over to me.  
Me:"I hope that the school doesn't have any bullies." "I don't like them at all!"  
I said.  
Laura:"Me neither!"  
She said.  
Me:"Our school is called Castelia City Elementary."  
I said.  
Me:"It's only for the preschoolers to fifth graders."  
I said.  
We went to our school at 8:00 am and we met our teachers.  
I sat down on the chair at the table near a window and I painted a family portrait.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Me:"Laura let's go play with the blocks."  
I said.  
Laura:"Yeah!" "Let's go do that Megan."  
She said.  
Robert and Alicia walked over to us.  
Robert:"Get out of here you freak!"  
He said.  
Alicia:"Yeah!" "We don't want you around!"  
She said.  
Robert:"You're a baby who got adopted by Pokemon."  
He said.  
Alicia:"Yeah." "You're a baby." "We have human parents."  
She said.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Angelina Witherspoon our teacher walked over to the children and she put them in time out.  
Me:"Let's avoid them for the entire day."  
I said.  
Laura:"Yeah." "They're bullies."  
She said.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're outside playing on the playground and we're waiting for the ride home.  
Robert walked over to me and he pushed me off of the slide.  
I landed on my left arm and I burst into tears.  
Alicia raced over to me and she hit me.  
Laura got really mad at the bullies and she hit them with her Focus Punch Move.  
Angelina raced over to me and she looked at my left arm.  
Angelina:"Robert and Alicia you're suspended for three weeks." "You're going to be grounded by your parents and you're going to attend another school."  
She said.  
Angelina:"Your arm is broken." "Your parents will come soon."  
She said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
My parents arrived on the playground to take me home and they saw me holding my left arm.  
Sabrina saw the two kids walking away and she raced over to them.  
Sabrina:"You hurt my baby." "You won't get away with this."  
She said.  
Steven:"What happened to her?"  
He asked.  
Angelina:"Robert pushed her off of the slide." "Then she got hit by Alicia."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bed and I'm wearing a cast on my left arm.  
My mom is going to stay home with me tomorrow and my dad is going to work.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
